


A Happy Little Town

by RecluseWriter



Category: Dream of Gluttony (Video Game), End Roll (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Gen, Graphic Description of Corpses, Masochism, Mild Language, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecluseWriter/pseuds/RecluseWriter
Summary: Straying from his walk to the police station, Russell takes a turn into the woods.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	A Happy Little Town

A trail of blood followed behind as the blood covered Russell walked through the forest. The original destination of the police station had changed into anywhere far from society. He held his diary tightly to his chest. A book of confessions; not of all the murders he committed, but the blood he was covered in was proof in itself. In the distance, a simple wooden sign stood at the beginning of a bright, colorful area. Upon nearing the sign, the wording became clear. Food Town. Such an odd name…...yet it was intriguing. Russell ducked into the bushes and made his way along the road into the town. Trees and flowers were more than plenty than the houses, having only seen one so far. And he had only seen one other person. It was a man with white hair and wore a light green sweater. The man seemed oddly silent. Not that he had a reason to make noise, he was just too quiet.

Continuing along the road led to a wheat field with a single cow. Or at least that's what he thought it was. A small house sat next to a well. The house seemed normal, yet there was something suspicious about it. Giving a quick once over of the area before sneaking to the house. Peaking through the window, Russell saw a blonde lady and a brunette man. The two were in an embrace staring into each other's eyes. They were happy. Russell ducked away and continued on the road instead of along it. 

The town had become more mute and dark. A smell permeated the air. It was rotten and vile with a familiar scent mixed in. Blood. Russell wondered if it was the blood on him. The smell only got stronger as he neared a house covered in graffiti. A girl with pink hair sat on a bench next to the house eating something. The something came from the open skull of a severed head. Redish purple flesh poured out of it. The pink hair lady turned and stared at him in curiosity.

"Candy doesn't know you. Who are you?"

Russell gripped the diary closer and tighter. He was tempted to run. But what if she was faster? 

"Why won't you answer Candy? Doesn't matter. Candy loves sweets. Are you one?"

Russell shook his head. 

"Ok! You can pass by if you like. Come on~"

Russell stood still staring at Candy who didn't blink.

"Candy doesn't bite~"

Russell slowly began inching forward breaking eye contact. Next to the bench, laid corpses missing a few organs, whether it had been from Candy or the crows picking at them. He glanced back at Candy who shoved her hand into the severed head and pulled out a piece of its flesh. She ate it. She ate human flesh. Russell's head snapped back forward on the road in front of him. He wanted away. Away from her. Though, Candy was crazy, at least she was happy. 

The next part of town was full of greenery. Targets were nailed into the trees and a swing hung from one while a tree house was in another. Russell was finally far away enough as to not be able to smell the corpses anymore. A rundown vine covered house stood along the path. The window were fairly high up only being able to reached by climbing a vine. So that's what he did. Curiosity was winning against his instinct to keep hidden. As he climbed a vine, a gun shot followed by a loud moan rang out. Russell's curiosity increased making climb faster. Part of him tried to rationalize that only trying to find the source of a gun shot would only lead to him getting shot himself. Well, they say curiosity kills the cat. He reached the window which had a piece missing allowing him to hear inside. Inside the house, in the center of the room, was a red haired boy hanging from the ceiling by a rope and his foot. The boy's leg that wasn't tied was bled profusely. He held a gun which he soon dropped to the floor. 

"Fuck yes. Ah~ There's so much! It feels so fucking good."

The boy dragged his finger over to what Russell assumed was a gunshot wound, and licked his finger. 

"Fuck…..now if I only had salt." 

Having seen enough, Russell climbed back down and took a deep breath before continuing on. Though what he did was definitely questionable to Russell, at least he was happy.

A small garden surrounded by a vine covered stone wall. A tree and table were at the end. Sitting around the table were two women, or at least that's what Russell believed they were. Both had oddly colored skin, one pink and the other a light purple. Vines also wrapped around their bodies. The pink woman chatted to the other as she listened. Hopeful, Russell quickly tried to rush past. 

"Hmmm. I don't know you. Who are you?"

"Who's that?"

"I don't know."

Both women stared at him waiting for an answer. Hesitant, Russell asked his own question.

"Who are you?"

"I'm a strawberry and she's a grape fruit."

"Just fruit."

Their answer only made him more suspicious. He slightly shifted backwards which seemed to have been noticed by the women.

"We won't hurt you! We sit here allll day. We are so cute! Wanna know why? Plastic surgery! It's made us so so so beautiful! Don't you just appreciate our beauty?

"Our beauty."

"This town is so wonderful! We can be ourselves! Yayyy!”

"Yayyy."

Russell stared at them as they continued to rant about their beauty. Taking the opportunity, Russell continued on his way. Though being mildly narcissistic, at least the two seemed happy.

Candles were placed next to the headstones. A tidy graveyard filled with graves and…..worryingly large worms. As Russell continued to walk, the number of the worms seemingly kept increasing. And they kept getting closer…..and closer…..They seemed pretty quick, cutting him off several times. Were the worms trying to circle him in? Realizing what they were trying to do, Russell picked up his pace, rushing toward the dark mansion further along the road. The doors of the mansion were slightly cracked open. A worm brushed up against his shoulder causing him to shudder. His pace only quicken nearing the door. Finally, within reach of the door, Russell slipped between the doors, slamming both behind him. The doors made a loud noise surely alerting the owner. In contrast to the exterior, the interior was pure milky white. 

"What might we have here?"

Russell snapped around toward a man dressed in white. He was sitting drinking tea and reading a newspaper. 

"A human?"

Russell gripped the door knob and his diary as if it would protect him. 

"There is no need to fear. I'm not like what you may have seen getting here."

The man's word offered no comfort to Russell's paranoia. The man sighed. 

"I can understand your distrust, but I'm the only other human here. So whether you like it or not, you'll need to place a bit of trust in my words. Now, come have some tea with me."

Against his basic instinct, Russell slowly walked over to the table where the man was sitting. Russell sat on the chair keeping his diary close.

"I'll go make a cup of tea."

He stood up from his seat and walked over to the tea kettle on the stove. 

"What is your name?"

"Milk. And yours?"

"Russell."

"I haven't heard a normal name in a long time."

Before getting the chance to question Milk's statement, he walked over and placed a cup of hot tea in front of him. 

"Enjoy."

Milk sat back down in his seat, taking a sip of his tea before talking. 

"Now, why might you be here in this town?"

Russell ignored him and instead picked up the tea cup, giving it one quick sniff before putting back down. It smelled normal. 

"I found it and I was curious."

"Is that so? If that is the case, I am assuming you don't plan to stay here?"

Russell nodded.

"And where were you going when you found this place?"

Russell stayed quiet.

"You look fairly young to be walking around at this time of day. And your eyes look very dead."

Russell said nothing. Milk sighed.

"This town is a place for those who can't fit into society. A place where they don't have to feel judged and can be themselves."

"Really?"

"Ah...so I see that piqued your interest. Tell me about your life. Did you fit in?"

"No….."

"And why is that?"

Russell didn't respond. His throat felt dry and carefully took a very small sip of the tea. 

"Fine. You don't have to tell. Just answer me this. Can you go back to society?"

"No."

Milk sipped his before asking his next question.

"Can I see that diary of yours?"

"No."

Russell gripped his diary tighter, digging his fingers into the leather. 

"I am sure whatever that diary holds is nothing compared to what I have heard and seen. And you should probably know that as you have seen some of these people of this town."

"No….."

"So you have killed people. Is my understanding correct?"

Russell moved his gaze to his lap refusing to look at the man across from him. He took another sip of the tea, this time a small sip. 

"I see. You'll fit right in here then."

"Yeah…. I'll fit in."

Russell took a regular sip of the tea. 

"Yeah yeah yeah. I can be myself."

He took a large sip of the tea. 

"I can be happy!"

Russell jumped up from his chair and threw the diary on the floor. He ran to the door and threw it open. Before stepping out, he turned back one last time. His eyes dead as ever.

"Thank you! I am going to be happy!"

He rushed outside to a beautiful bright area. Food stood smiling and greeted him as he walked out. The couple, the pink haired candy, the red tomato, the pink and purple skinned fruits, and a brown haired cinnamon that he had not seen before circled. As if it were practiced, they all asked the same question.

**What is your name?**

_ Walnut. _

Chatter started all at once. About having to build a new district. Offers to have him stay with them as his house was being built. Questions about what he liked. 

_ I don’t care where I live. I don’t care about them. I don’t care about anything. As long as I get to be happy _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ Nothing matters _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friend for proof reading! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
